An FPC (flexible printed circuit board) connector in JP 2004-192825 A (PTL 1) includes: an insulator made of resin and having a cable insertion groove into which an FPC having locked portions at both side edges is removably insertable; a plurality of contacts supported by the insulator in a state of being connected to a circuit board (rigid board); an actuator having a cam portion and rotatable between a closed position and an open position relative to the insulator; and a fixed metal fitting fixed to the insulator and the circuit board. FPC pressers located directly above the right and left side edges of the FPC when the FPC is inserted in the cable insertion groove are integrally provided on the right and left sides of the insulator.
When the FPC is inserted into the insulator in a state where the actuator is in the open position and then the actuator is rotated to the closed position, the actuator increases the contact pressure between the FPC and the contacts. This ensures conduction between the FPC and the contacts.
When an external force acts on the FPC in the direction of curling up from the insulator (away from the circuit board in the thickness direction of the circuit board) in a state where the actuator is in the closed position and the FPC is inserted in the insulator, the right and left side edges of the FPC engage with the pair of FPC pressers of the insulator. Accordingly, in the case where the force in the curling-up direction is not so strong, the FPC can be prevented from disconnecting from the insulator due to curling-up.